ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Scraptosaur
Scraptosaur was a competitor robot in both series of Dutch Robot Wars, reaching the Grand Final of the second series, and also competed in the seventh series of UK Robot Wars, where it reached the second round and had the opportunity to represent The Netherlands in the Third World Championship. The name is largely derived from the original Scraptosaur's dinosaur-like design. Versions of Scraptosaur Scraptosaur (Dutch Series 1) The first version was a green robot with a face painted on the front. Its weapon included a sharp blade at the front, and a narrow rear flipper. It was diamond-shaped, but had no self-righting mechanism. Scrap-II-Saur (Dutch Series 2) The second version of the robot, which was seen in Dutch Series 2, was known as Scrap-2-Saur. It featured a full-pressure flipper, the only robot in the Dutch Wars to do so. Its paintjob was somewhat psychadelic, and the flipper was now powerful enough to allow the robot to self-right, now positioned at the front, featuring a face. However, its armour was quite thin. Scraptosaur 03 (UK Series 7) The version of Scraptosaur seen in the UK series, known as''' Scraptosaur 03''' by the team, but simply 'Scraptosaur' on-screen, was similar to Scrap-2-Saur, but had a stronger coat of armour. However, the robot's length was extended, which reduced its self-righting ability. Like Tsunami, a red mouth was painted underneath the flipper. Robot History Dutch Series 1 Scraptosaur had a tentative start against Alien Destructor, staying out of the way as it drove into the CPZ and was attacked by the house robots. When it was released, Alien Destructor slammed Scraptosaur into the wall, wedging it on an angle grinder. Refbot freed it, and the House Robots attacked Alien Destructor again. Time ran out and the jury was called on for a decision, which went to Alien Destructor. In the losers' melee, Scraptosaur faced only Pyramid of Chaos, as RCC had broken down. It bumped the Pyramid, loosening its shell before going for the pit release. It then got underneath Pyramid of Chaos and attempted to use its flipper, but since Pyramid of Chaos had no baseplate, it could not be flipped. Nevertheless, Pyramid of Chaos had broken down and was counted out, putting Scraptosaur back in the running. Its next match ended quickly, as Pullverizer simply flipped it with its flywheel, and Scraptosaur could not self-right. After Refbot counted Scraptosaur out, Matilda came in and flipped it repeatedly with her flywheel. Dutch Series 2 Scrap-2-Saur returned to the Dutch Wars with a new design and a more powerful flipper. In its first battle, Tough as Nails grabbed hold of it, but it threw Tough as Nails through the air. Due to a thermal cut-off from the speed controllers, Tough as Nails's motors shut down, giving Scrap-2-Saur an easy victory. In the next round, Scrap-2-Saur faced Cyclone. It flipped Cyclone repeatedly, but Cyclone was invertible, and was hardly affected. However, Scrap-2-Saur managed to get the upper hand after it flipped Cyclone gently enough to just to get it onto its side. It finished off the round robot by pushing it into the pit. In the Heat Final, Scrap-2-Saur faced a future success story, Gravity. Scrap-2-Saur was pushed in the opening moments, but had the clear advantage, because its first flip proved that Gravity could not self-right. Scrap-2-Saur kept its distance, and advanced to the Grand Final while the House Robots destroyed Gravity. In the Grand Final, Scrap-2-Saur's first battle was against Meshuggah. Right at the start, Scrap-2-Saur was flipped by Meshuggah's flywheel. It righted, and came on the attack, but its flipper had no effect on Meshuggah, who continued to inflict damage, tearing away one of Scrap-2-Saur's panels and stripping bits of its armour off. Scrap-2-Saur went for the pit release, and the pit descended just as Meshuggah drove over the pit square. Meshuggah was unable to get out of the way, and descended into the pit, making the heavily-damaged Scrap-2-Saur the unlikely winner. The team fixed up Scrap-2-Saur as best they could for their next battle, against PulverizeR. Scrap-2-Saur had trouble getting its flipper to work at the start, and when it finally did, the force sent Scrap-2-Saur onto its back. It tried to flip PulverizeR, but couldn't due to PulverizeR's invertibility, so it hit the pit release before pushing PulverizeR into Mr. Psycho. PulverizeR escaped, and Scrap-2-Saur stopped moving, so it was counted out by Refbot. After being dragged by Growler, Scrap-2-Saur sprung back to life, but since it had already been counted out, Growler pushed it into the pit. UK Series 7 Scraptosaur made its first appearance in the UK championships in Heat H of the Seventh Wars, and faced newcomers Ceros, Metalis from the experienced Team Death, and the seeded Ming Dienasty in the first round. Scraptosaur hunted down the seed straight away, but Ming Dienasty evaded Scraptosaur's first drive. Scraptosaur then came in with a ram on Ming Dienasty, which set it up to be flipped by Ceros. Scraptosaur then went after Metalis but mistimed its first flip, although its consistent nagging once again allowed Ceros to flip the robot Scraptosaur was tussling with, and Metalis was sent over. Meanwhile, Ming Dienasty had finally managed to right itself, so Scraptosaur targeted it once more, balancing it on its rear end with a flip before throwing it over completely and driving it against the arena wall. Ming Dienasty found itself back on its wheels after a strong flip from Ceros, but wasn't allowed to breathe for long, as both Scraptosaur and Ceros chased it down and flicked it, with Ming Dienasty then deciding to activate the pit release tyre. Ming Dienasty found its feet as it fought back late on but failed to cause any damage of note to Scraptosaur, before Metalis was put out of its misery as it was pitted by Refbot. Cease was called, with the judges called upon to decide which two machines were to go through out of Ming Dienasty, Ceros and Scraptosaur, with the latter two given the green light to progress to the second round. In the Heat Semi-Final, Scraptosaur was drawn up against St. Agro, which made its way past The Scrapper and Mega Hurts LT in its first round melee. Although it missed with the first use of its flipper, Scraptosaur started strong as it exploited the ground clearance at the side of St. Agro to throw it over twice in quick succession. After this, both machines tussled side-by-side next to the arena wall, before Scraptosaur missed with its next flip. Scraptosaur then darted across the arena and activated the pit release button. It then tried to flip St. Agro - which had only flipped once up to this point - in four successive attacks, connecting with three. Suddenly, St. Agro slipped underneath Scraptosaur and threw it onto its back, and with Scraptosaur using a significant amount of CO2 throughout the battle, it was unable to right itself. After being counted out by Refbot, Scraptosaur was placed on the dropzone, where it had a buoy dropped onto it, before Cassius Chrome pitted it, eliminating Scraptosaur from the tournament. Scraptosaur also competed in a World Championship qualifier against fellow Dutch machines Tough as Nails However, Scraptosaur found itself in danger immediately after activate was sounded. Tough as Nails quickly grasped hold of Scraptosaur, activated the pit release button and dispatched of Scraptosaur into the pit of oblivion, ending its hopes of competing in The Third World Championship inside 15 seconds. Tough as Nails ended up pitting Gravity as well, which sent it through to represent Holland in the tournament alongside Dutch champions PulverizeR. Results